Volviendo a vivir
by DitaxD
Summary: Es la historia de Bella despues de haber sufrido una decespcion se muda a Forks para comenzar de nuevo. ExB y un poco de JxA EmxR espero q les guste! lean! XD
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic… como ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer yo solo les cambio un poco la vida jeje wenu los personajes son un poco OoC

ok los dejo para que lean :

**Volviendo a vivir**

**Capitulo 1°: Un nuevo comienzo**

**DitaxD**

Era oscuro y solo podía ver su rostro mientras se alejaba por mas que intentaba acercarme el se alejaba mucho mas rápido, con aquella sonrisa que nunca olvidare.

Desperté toda sudorosa; desde hace dos semanas que tenia la misma pesadilla ya no lo aguantaba. Me levante con un poco de dificultad y me dirigí hacia la cocina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar levantar a mis padres, ya estaban bastante preocupados acerca de mi estado cuando estaba despierta para que ahora se preocuparan por mis pesadillas también.

Llegue a la cocina y tome un poco de agua no quería pensar en el sueño, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía borrar su sonrisa de mi mente; parecía que nunca dejaría de torturarme.

Esa era la razón por la cual me mudaba a Forks, un pueblo alejado, mi padre había conseguido un trabajo ahí mi madre estaba alegre de poder comenzar una nueva aventura o por lo menos eso era lo que ella decía, yo sabia que le costaba mucho mudarse de Phoenix para vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks; pero ella lo hacia para apoyarme, sabia que lo necesitaba.

Pasaron las hora y ni cuenta me di, ya era hora de irse, hace dos semanas este viaje hubiera sido mi peor pesadilla, amaba Phoenix y todo lo que me rodeaba; pero ahora irme era mi salida, mi escapatoria, era lo que mas quería.

- Bella? – escuche de lejos a mi madre, intente poner mi mejor sonrisa y me acerque a ella; pero al parecer no funciono cuando vi su cara de preocupación; pero no dijo nada al respecto cosa que agradecí bastante, no podía y no quería dar excusas.

- Ya es hora – hablo lo mas entusiasmada que pudo – lista?

- Si, vámonos – recogí las ultimas maletas que quedaban y le di un vistazo a lo que había sido mi casa por tantos años y a la cual abandonaba para poder seguir adelante y olvidar todo lo que me había pasado en este ultimo año.

Fue un viaje largo; la pase escuchando música y leyendo mi novela favorita "Cumbres Borrascosas"; cuando llegamos pensé que era mas de las cinco de la tarde ya que el cielo estaba bastante nublado; pero que equivocada al parecer en Forks no sale el sol; en ves de entristecerme me alegro ya que así iba a ser mas difícil recodar y añorar los días vividos en Phoenix.

- Bella esta es tu habitación – me indico mi madre – no es preciosa?? Con unos pocos arreglos aquí y allá va a quedar divina, no te parece? – dijo de lo mas emocionada.

- Si – respondí un poco distraída mientras contemplaba mi nueva habitación, era bastante amplia, había una cama que parecía muy sencilla un pequeño escritorio un viejo ordenador, una cómoda muy sencilla y un ropero bastante amplio; pero había algo que me llamó la atención en la ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa había una rosa roja como la sangre, parecía tan perdida como yo en un lugar donde no pertenecía pero donde se tenia que acostumbrar a vivir, exactamente igual que yo que ironía las dos luchando por acostumbrarnos a este lugar tan diferente a nosotras por lo menos sabia que no estaba sola en esta lucha aunque suene ridículo eso me dio esperanzas de que si podía lograrlo de que iba a lograr olvidarme de mi pasado.

- Es bonito, mamá, gracias – le dije con una verdadera sonrisa la cual me devolvió mientras me abrazaba.

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros – me sorprendió escuchar decir a mi madre hablar así, era tan poco común en ella hablar de esa manera; pero me agrado escucharlo – lo sabes verdad?

- Sí, mamá, gracias – me voltee para poder acomodar mis maletas en la cama – voy a terminar de arreglar esto y bajo para poder ir al super hacer unas compras para la cocina.

- No es necesario que hagas las compras, yo puedo hacerlo – hizo su mejor esfuerzo; pero yo sabia que ella no disfrutaba en absoluto ir de compras.

- No te preocupes, me gusta hacerlo me distrae – era verdad, disfrutaba bastante ese tiempo a solas sin la mirada pendiente de mis padres.

- Esta bien, estaré con Charlie arreglando el jardín, hay tanto por hacer – y se fue dando unos saltitos como si fuera una niña con juguete nuevo.

Comencé desempacando todas mis pertenencias que no eran muchas la mayoría las había regalado o vendido, si quería comenzar de nuevo tenia que hacerlo bien, no me tomo mucho tiempo acomodar las cosas en el cuarto; después de hacer eso me dispuse a asearme un poco, tome una pequeña ducha renovante y me puse unos jeans con un polo azul q me gustaba bastante después de peinarme con una cola decidí ir al jardín a decirles a mis padres que ya iba a ir al super.

- OK – me respondió mi padre – el dinero esta en la mesa de la cocina junto con una pequeña lista de cosas que falten, si necesitas algo mas no dudes en comprarlo, y Bella por favor cuídate.

- No te preocupes papá, no es la primera vez que voy a hacer las compras de la casa, y además Forks es mucho mas pequeño que Phoenix, voy a estar bien – me sorprendió bastante que Charlie se mostrara tan preocupado.

- Ah otra cosa – mi madre me hablaba mientras se acercaba con unas llaves en las manos y una gran sonrisa - Charlie y yo te compramos un carro para que no tengas que depender de tu padre – y en un susurro me dijo – o mas bien para que no tengas que aguantar ir la patrulla de el – no es la gran cosa pero te servirá, espero que te guste.

- Muchas gracias – dije con sinceridad, era verdad estaba muy preocupada por lo de tener que ir al instituto en la patrulla de mi padre – bueno, voy a ver el carro, regreso pronto.

- Cuídate! – fue lo ultimo que escuché decir de parte de mi madre.

Fui a ver el carro y me sorprendió ver una chevy muy vieja ya; pero me encanto era el tipo de carros que me gustaba, a pesar de que no sabia mucho de estos, simplemente era perfecto para mi; era obvio que mis padres me conocían muy bien para saber que este auto me iba a gustar.

Me dirigi al super, no fue difícil encontrarlo en Forks todo estaba cerca. Hice todo lo mas rapido posible al parecer pasar desapercibida en Forks era mas difícil de lo que imaginaba, todo indicaba que ya todos sabian que la familia Swan se habia mudado, y no pude hacer las compras con la calma que me hubiera gustado. Me dirigi a mi auto con todas las compras y las deposite en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

- Alice no quiero ir sabes que no me gusta hacer compras – escuche una voz un poco exasperada que me llamo la atención, al voltear pude ver dos personas dirigiendose a las puertas del super. La chica que al parecer se llamaba Alice, era como una muñequita de porcelana que siempre quice tener pero nunca tuve, saltaba como si estubiera emocionada por algo.

- Oh, vamos Edward, sabes que le prometi a Esme comprarlas cosas que falta para la casa y Japer no pudo acompañarme y yo solita no puedo – termino mientras ponia carita de bebe a punto de llorar, el chico lo unico que hizo fue reir y dejarse llevar por la chica.

Justo en ese momento el voltea hacia mi direccion y yo me quede paralizada al ver sus ojos, del mismo color que tantos recuerdos armagos me traia, no pude pensar en nada mas mientras el me miraba con curiosidad mientras se alejaba cada ves mas.

Suspire e intente pensar que todo era un acto de mi imaginación, un reflejo de algo que deseaba pero que nunca iba a poder tener.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les guste es mi primer fic que publico y por favor dejen comentarios se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios todo sea para que pueda mejorar y poder darles una mejor historia …. Wenu este fic lo hago prq se q a mi amiguita Geila le encantan los dramas asi que este va por ti amiga!!!

Ya saben solo les pido un comentario para poder seguir subiendo.

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Olas!!!!!!!!!!!! Se estoy de vuelta otra vez… les dejo aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia espero que les guste XD ¡¡!!

Capítulo 2°: Primer dia

Llegué a casa y mis padres seguían intentando arreglar el pobre jardín, se veían tan felices. Me dispuse a arreglar la cocina para poder preparar la cena; siempre me encargaba de la comida, era bien sabido que mi madre y mi padre en la cocina era igual a una visita de urgencia al hospital. Así que desde hace unos años esa era mi principal tarea en la casa.

Puse a hervir un poco de agua mientras pelaba unas cuantas de papas había decidido hacer pollo al horno, sencillo de preparar y me daría tiempo para poder terminar de leer y escribir un poco, no era buena en eso pero me desahogaba haciéndolo se había convertido en mi mejor escapatoria, mi favorita.

Subí a mi habitación después de terminar de cocinar, prendí el ordenador y revise mis correos nada interesante, publicidad de universidades y nada más.

Me eche en mi cama y comencé a leer no me faltaba mucho para terminar, había leído tantas veces esta historia que podría recitarla de memoria. Me desespérese y me dedique a buscar algo interesante por Internet, intento fallido, así que me puse a escribir un poco, eso solía ayudarme mucho y lo necesitaba. Escribí sin detenerme comencé y ya no pude parar, era lo mejor para mi.

A donde se fue el romanticismo

Que me unía a ti esos dulces días

Dime en donde están esos suspiros

Que me robabas cuando por ti sonreía

No pude evitar soltar una lágrima; mas recuerdos me invadían, su rostro mientras me decía adiós su ultima sonrisa que me dedico las semanas que pasamos juntos como si nada importara, no quería y no podía dejar de escribir.

Te veo ahora tan lejano

Y siento mi alma indiferente

Se fue nuestro amor a otro lado

Se hizo tácito lo evidente.

Mi rostro estaba empapado con mis lágrimas, creí que no podría seguir con esos recuerdos que me atormentaban.

Te llevaste de la canción la letra

Y se quedo muda mi melodía

Muy profundo se ha vuelto el abismo

Que separa tu alegría de la mía.

Que irónico pensar que conmigo se iba a quedar; era obvio suponer que yo nunca fui lo que el buscaba y necesitaba a su lado. Lloré al recordar sus palabras "lo siento… no puedo quedarme mas, eres especial pero no eres para mi…." Como esas palabras podía dañar tanto, yo me ilusioné y soñé que esto podía ser, el recuerdo de lo vivido dejaba una herida abierta en mi alma y en mi corazón que crecía cada vez mas y mas; me dije "NO", esto tenia que parar no podía seguir así, el no lo merecía, le di todo de mi y el me dejo peor que un cuerpo sin vida y lo peor de todo es que esto estaba afectando a los seres que mas quería, mis padres.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño me lave la cara y mientras miraba al espejo me hice una promesa "Nunca mas lloraría por él".

Me desperté era el primer día en el instituto y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de asistir, me levanté para poder alistarme, lo cual no me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo bajé a la cocina donde me esperaba mi mamá, mi papá ya se había ido a su trabajo, ella me esperaba con un plato de cereales.

- Primer día de clases que emoción!!!!!!! – gritaba como si fuera una niña pequeña en su primer día de clases – te imaginas cuantas cosas vas a aprender y los amigos que vas a hacer estoy tan emocionada.

Me reí de la emoción de mi madre me hacía pensar que era mi hermana menor, en realidad era así – ay! Mamá pereciera que la que va a ir al instituto eres tú y no yo.

- Pero es tan emocionante, apúrate que no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases.

Me apuré porque mi mamá tenía razón ya era tarde y en realidad no quería llegar tarde a clases seria muy vergonzoso, ya de por si parecía que todos estaban pendientes de la llegada de la familia Swan a Forks, no quería pensar en llegar tarde y soportar las miradas. Termine de desayunar agarre mis cosas, me despedí de mi mamá que seguía igual de emocionada o quizás mas, salí de la casa y fui a mi coche estaba lloviendo así que tuve mucho cuidado en no caerme, subí a mi auto y encendí la calefacción y me puse a conducir hacia el instituto.

Por suerte llegue bastante temprano, pude recoger mi horario y un pequeño mapa del instituto, así que sin mas fui a mi primera clase que era de Literatura, me acerqué a la profesora que me dijo que podía sentarme donde quería por suerte no se le ocurrió presentarme a la clase.

Me senté en el último asiento junto a la ventana y saqué un libro y me puse a leer, cuando sentí una intensa mirada sobre mí, levanté la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos que tanto me habían cautivado, bajé rápido la mirada porque no podía aguantar la intensidad de esos ojos, intenté retomar mi lectura; pero no pude leí la misma oración unas cinco veces, cerré el libro y para evitar ver sus ojos, miré a través de la ventana como llovía.

La profesora comenzó la clase y puse toda mi atención en ella a pesar que sabía muy bien de lo que ella hablaba; me comencé a aburrir y en vez de hacer mis apuntes comencé a dibujar y sin darme cuenta hice un dibujo de sus ojos.

- Señorita Swan – la profesora me miraba intensamente – la mayor obra de Dostoievski?

- Crimen y castigo – respondí un poco nerviosa, no me gustaba que la antecion estuviera sobre mí.

- Bien, Señor Cullen nos podría decir cual la estructura de esta obra?

- Pues posee una doble estructura, una externa que es una trama policial; y una interna que es una trama psicológico y ético.- escuché su voz, era tan melodiosa tan perfecta, parecía que todo en el era así.

- Bien, bien – la profesora siguió con su clase.

Tocó el timbre de fin de clases y arreglé mis cosas para poder ir a la siguiente clase que era de historia, "la felicidad de mi vida", iba a ser una clase larga y aburrida clase, en eso escuché esa perfecta voz, me volteé y me di cuenta que era él acompañado con la misma chica del día del super, creo que era Alice su nombre. Giré rápidamente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. En eso sentí que alguien sen ponía a mi lado.

- Hola! – me habló la chica – soy Alice Cullen - me dijo mientras me extendía la mano.

La miré y sonreí al ver su cara de alegría – soy Bella Swan y soy nueva en el instituto.

- Si lo sé, no hay nadie en Forks que no sepa quien eres – mira te presento a mi hermano

- Hermano? – pregunte dudosa no quería saber quien era

- Si mi hermano Edward Cullen, Edward ven te presento a Bella, si no me están en la misma clase de Literatura.

- Hola, mucho gusto – me dijo con una voz tan cordial y una media sonrisa en los labios, creo que si hubiera continuado observándolo me hubiera desmayado; pero por suerte no se si mala o buena; Alice me distrajo.

- Y dime que clase tienes ahora?

- Pues tengo Historia – lo dije con una cara que debió verse muy chistosa porque Alice ser rió.

- jaja, si a mi tampoco me gusta, es tan aburrido, pero por lo menos estamos juntas en clases junto con Edward.

Entramos a clases y yo fui donde se encontraba el profesor, quien firmo mi hoja de asistencia. Mire donde podía sentarme y vi como Alice me hacia señas para que me sentara junto a ella al fondo de la clase, me pareció tan graciosa como si estuviéramos a una gran distancia y fuera de vida o muerte que yo la mirara. Me sente junto a ella.

- Esto va a ser mas llevadero contigo, aunque quiero a mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy aburrido – lo dijo en un susurro aunque…

- Te escuché pequeña diablilla – me sobresalté al escucharlo, estaba sentado destras de mí.

Alice le sacó la lengua como una niña de cinco años – pero dime ¿por qué te mudaste a Forks?

Me estremecí al escuchar su pregunta, no sabía exactamente que responder y solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza – Pues … por el trabajo de mi papá … si eso por el trabajo de mi papá.

No estaba segura si me habian creido o no, esperaba que si, aunque son mi habilidad zasi inexistente o mejor dicho nula en el arte de la mentira era probable que no. El profesor comenzo a hablar y ahí murio el interrogatorio de Alice para mi gran alivio; al final de clases el profesor dejo un trabajo sobre los reyes de Inglaterra en grupos de treo o dos, asi que Alice organizo el grupo y me senti muy agrdecida de que me incluyera en su grupo aunque tambien algo intimidada por la presencia de Edward, era lago extraño porque en ningun momento me hizo alguna pregunta, llegué a pensar que yo no era de su agrado.

- Eso fue una tortura – Alice parecia tan infantil - ¿Cómo espera ese profesor que nos aprendamos tantos nombres y fechas? Es una verdadera suerte que Edward este en nuestro grupo por que si no con mi "gran habilidad para la historia" morimos, literalmente jejeje.

- Alice – me sorprendio tanto escuchar su melodiosa voz – Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett nos esperan – estaba tan serio, parecia que mi presencia le molestaba.

- Esto… yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca – no sabia que decir - …

- No es necesario que te vayas Bella – me dijo Alice, me sonrio – Jasper y Emmett son muy buenos y Rosalie, bueno Rosalie es otro caso, pero de hecho que van ha estar muy felices de conocerte.

- Quizas otro dia, de verdad necesito buscar un libro para literatura – mentia, lo sabia, pero por alguna razon que no entendia, no queria molestar a Edward y el parecia tan enoojado ante la idea de que los siguiera acompañando – nos vemos, cuidense.

Fui hacia el edificio donde se hallaba la biblioteca, no di ni dos pasos y ya estaba apunto de caer al suelo, maldiciendo internamente mi mala suerte, me prepare para recibir el golpe, que nunca llegó, lo ultimo que senti es una mano en mi cintura y la otra en brazo, abri los ojos y lo vi…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo siento!!!!! Me demore mucho en subir este capitulo lo siento tanto; pero aunque no tengo perdon si tengo razones por las que demore tanto en subir … en primer lugar examenes que suerte que tienen algunos que ya salen de vacaciones yo en cambio no voy a tener vacaciones, voi a tener que estudiar todo el verano… que desgracia T_T ….

Y la segunda y mas importante, mi cratividad se fue de vacaciones y la muy maldita no kiere regresar XD jajaja es verdad no tenia idea de cómo seguirla nada me convencía…. Aun no estoy muy segura de cómo quedo este capitulo…. Pero es lo mejor que pude hacer jeje… weno espero que les guste…..

Antes que me olvide el poema no es mio sino de mi amiga Daniela, tkm amiga sos lo maximo!!!

Estoy tan agradecida por sus reviews no saben cuan feliz me hicieron MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

XOXO


End file.
